Opposites Attract
by SadisticSiren
Summary: Katsuya has an interesting night with his other half, who somehow has his own body. A little selfcest. :P (Megane Katsuya x Katsuya) This is one of my first fanfics. I love Kichiku Megane and decided to write a yaoi fanfic. I will have to continue this one since many people have requested it! I apologize for the terrible summary.


Opposites Attract

Katsuya laid in bed wearing a pair of blue pajama pants without a shirt, staring at the ceiling. Thinking back to the night before when the mysterious man shrouded in black gave him the silver pair of glasses. Once again he tried to piece together the events from this morning.

"_How did I wake up in a hotel room with another male__ and what do those glasses have to do with it?" _

Katsuya kept trying to figure who the blonde boy he had slept with the previous night was. All he could remember was that this boy was the bartender at the tavern he went to after work yesterday. Katsuya glimpsed over at the glasses that shimmered in the moonlight on his nightstand. He was tempted to try on the "lucky talisman" once again, just out of sheer curiosity. Katsuya sat up and took them, the after a few moments of hesitation, put them on. For a few seconds his head was pounding and the room was spinning. He rose from the bed and walked towards the large patio door as he brushed his dark blonde bangs from his face and pushed the bridge of the glasses up against his nose. A soft chuckle passed his lips as he gazed upon the lit city from his condo room on the 32nd floor. He soon found himself in a mesmerizing daze, which was soon interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"_Well, well, looks like someone wants to speak to Katsuya…" _He said as his voice trailed of into laughter.

Making his way over to the desk, the blonde made his way over to the phone and read the caller ID.

"_Hm…How interesting is it that Honda would call this late at night…"_

A maniacal smirk appeared across his lips as he answered the call.

"_Hello."_

"_Katsuya-kun! How are you? I just called to see if you were okay." _Honda said in a wavering tone,_ "You just didn't seem like yourself today."_

The blonde in glasses took the cordless phone and walked back over to the window with that same smirk on his face.

"_Hahaha, I'm not Saeki Katsuya…." _The man replied in a self-satisfied voice.

Honda paused for a minute after hearing this and his hand began to shake.

"_W-what…? Then…who are you?" _

Honda was terrified. He was on the phone with some sick psycho that somehow gained entrance to his best friend's home.

"_Who am I?" _The man questioned in a sarcastic tone, _"You can call me Megane Katsuya."_ He answered as he laughed insanely and pressed the 'end call' button.

Megane was extremely pleased with himself as he laid back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head, yet he was bored again. His boredom was basically insatiable, which forced him to constantly keep himself distracted, no matter how minor the distraction.

"_I wonder…." _He sighed as rolled on his side and caught sight of the clock.

"_1__ a.m., hm? That just won't do."_

The bored blonde thought about the weaker half of his personality, the _real_ Saeki Katsuya. Saeki was very soft-spoken, passive, and quiet, while Megane was aggressive, outgoing, and strong willed. He wanted to play with his other personality just for the hell of it, but had no idea how they could have separate bodies.

"_Hm…the glasses…I have two pair!" _He exclaimed before pulling another set of silver framed glasses out the nightstand drawer and breaking them. The glasses truly were a talisman, but Katsuya Megane had just found the loophole.

"_Oh,__ Saeki Katsuya…In the mood to play?" _

Katsuya appeared out of thin air, sitting on the end of the bed with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"_M-Megane-san…__Must you call me by my full name?"_

Katsuya Megane sat up and moved toward the corner of the bed, then wrapped his arms around his other personality's waist and blew in his ear.

"_What's wrong, my little uke? You seem a bit...tense."_

Katsuya was wearing a white button-down shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a silver chain with a dragon pendant around his neck. He could tell his more aggressive half was turned on and he was the object of his obsession. Megane ran his fingers through Katsuya's hair and began kissing his uke on the neck.

"_You need to learn to relax, Katsu__-kun. It's no fun if you're all uptight and uneasy."_

Megane continued kissing his lover's neck, but began unbuttoning his white shirt. Katsuya was very nervous, but secretly loved being his aggressive side's toy because he knew Megane wanted him and _only _him.

"_Megane-sama…" _Katsuya moaned as he felt the urge to submit to his lover's will. The blond in the silver glasses let out a quiet laugh and ran his tongue up and down the weaker blonde's neck and shoulder.

"_Oh? So now I'm Megane-sama?__" _He questioned as he let a satisfied moan pass his lips, _"You've already chosen to submit to me and I haven't even started teasing you yet" _Megane paused as his hands continue delicately undoing the weaker Katsuya's shirt, _"…This is going to be a very pleasing night for you, Katsu-kun…I hope you're ready."_

_To be Continued…_


End file.
